


Be

by exilefromlife



Series: Legacy [6]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exilefromlife/pseuds/exilefromlife
Summary: Just another day in Blackrock Mountain.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Series: Legacy [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673437
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Be

Wrathion considers himself a very lucky man, surrounded by so many people he loves and who love him in return. However, there were some days that were just _difficult_. He rubs his temple as his two oldest children bicker back and forth, yells getting louder and louder until they stop abruptly. He opens his eyes and sighs when he sees Varian on the floor, gasping, and his eldest daughter kneeling next to him, apologizing. Time to be a parent, he supposes.

“Alright, enough. Atraxia, go fetch him a glass of water, would you.” She apologizes to her brother once more and scurries off to do as he says. “Varian?”

His son holds up a hand for Wrathion to take. He does so and feels his pulse fluttering against his fingertips. Varian’s starting to go a little pale, so Wrathion moves to get up but is stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turns and sees his husband there, as well as a very upset Atraxia. “Excellent timing, Anduin.”

“You know me.” The blond human smiles and kneels next to him. To their son, he asks, “You’re having a bit of a bad day, aren’t you?”

Varian nods and Wrathion sees his daughter hug herself. He stands and goes to her, holding her close as Anduin sets about easing Varian’s condition. As soon as he’s in arm’s reach, his daughter clings to him and starts babbling apologies.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt him, I’d never hurt him on purpose--” She hides her face in his robes.

“Hush, my darling, it’s okay.” He pets her black hair and shushes her gently.

From the floor, they both hear: “Yeah, it’s okay, Ata…”

Atraxia immediately releases Wrathion and flings herself into her brother’s arms, causing Anduin to shout a warning and right them both. The younger of the two hugs her brother and watches as her father works more healing magic into the male dragon. When the Light dims and Varian’s breathing takes on a normal rhythm, Atraxia starts apologizing again.

“I’m so sorry, oh Varian, I didn’t mean to--”

Varian laughs, recovering from the ordeal quickly. “I _did_ take the jihui piece from you.”

“You _cheated!”_ Atraxia accuses--again.

“Only a little.” He sticks his tongue out at his sister. “Help me up, would you?”

His sister glares at him. “Cheaters can peel their own damn selves off the floor.” She stands and turns around, long ends of her silk sleeves flaring out behind her dramatically.

Varian sighs and heaves himself up before striding to catch up to her. Wrathion’s relieved to see him moving so easily--the three years of healing from his accident had been long ones, and he still had a long road ahead of him, but the signs of improvement were frequent.

He eases himself back into his own chair, eggs inside him larger with each passing day. He’d be forced to live in his natural form before the week was out. Wrathion looks over at his husband, who sits in the chair opposite him. There’s a jihui board between them, and the blond sets to moving them into their starting positions. He catches the dragon looking at him and smiles broadly.

“Now that I’m here, can I ask how _you_ are doing?” Anduin asks.

“Most certainly not.” Wrathion reaches over to take his husband’s hand and returns the smile. “Do you ever look at the two of them fighting and think ‘what did I get myself into?’”

The blond snorts, glowing blue eyes twinkling. “I think that multiple times a day, Wrathion, and so do you.”

“That’s true.” He brings the hand he’s holding up to his lips and holds it there. “I still don’t regret anything.”

“Neither do I.”


End file.
